<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rubber and Flesh by MasterYoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027664">Rubber and Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi'>MasterYoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rubber and Flesh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex Toys, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Android 18 got a call from Bulma, she needed her help with a new experiment and was willing to pay her for her time, after hearing how much she would receive, 18 accepted the deal and took part of an experiment that would change her sexual life forever and open doors that would never be closed again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Bulma Briefs, Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Son Gohan, Android 18/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rubber and Flesh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rubber and Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier that morning, Android 18 got a call from Bulma, asking if she’d be willing to help her with an experiment, Bulma didn’t give too many details about it, but after hearing how much she would pay, 18 took the deal head on.</p><p>The Capsule Corp wasn’t too far from her home, after only a couple minutes flying, 18 arrived at the gardens of Bulma’s house, where the blue haired scientist was waiting for her.</p><p>—	Hi, 18! Thank you for helping me with this… experiment. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	As long as you pay what you promised, I’ll help with whatever I can. – Said 18 – But what is this experiment about?<br/>
—	So, uh… - Said Bulma, trying to find the right words for it – Dildos…</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them.</p><p>—	Can you repeat that? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	L-Look, I’ve been thinking about creating sex toys for a while – Said Bulma – So I wanted to develop dildos, but I need someone to test them for me…<br/>
—	So you came to me? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Well… yes. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Well, whatever, as long as I get paid for it. – Said 18.<br/>
—	So you’ll help me?! – Bulma asked, surprised.<br/>
—	Sure, it’s not like I never used them anyway. – Said 18 – But first, the money.<br/>
—	Oh, right, right, of course! – Said Bulma, pulling her phone.</p><p>After tapping on her phone for a few seconds, Bulma transferred the money to 18’s account, 100,000 Zeni, the Android confirmed the payment on her own phone.</p><p>—	Alright, let’s go on with this then. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Follow me. – Said Bulma.</p><p>18 followed Bulma to her lab, where in the middle of it was a table with several prototypes of dildos of all shapes and forms, and next to it was a massage bed inside a wood box with the upper half inside it, and the lower half exposed through a round hole.</p><p>—	Thanks again for helping me with this, 18. – Said Bulma – Before you start you should take off your clothes, only your pants will do.<br/>
—	Sure. – Said 18.<br/>
—	You can change in the dres-</p><p>Bulma was about to suggest 18 to go to the dressing room, but the blonde Android took off all of her clothes right there and then, Bulma was surprised with how shameless 18 was, but with a body like hers, there was nothing to feel shame about, her boobs were big and soft, her ass was round and firm, her skin was clear and smooth, Bulma’s mind was taken away for a moment, that body was everything she wanted for herself.</p><p>—	Bulma… - Said 18, trying to get her attention – Bulma!<br/>
—	O-Oh, sorry, just uh… we’ll start soon. – Said Bulma – See that bed over there?<br/>
—	The one in the box? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Yeah, just lie down in there with your legs out and we’ll begin. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Alright… - Said 18.</p><p>Doing as she was told, 18 entered the wood box and lied down on the black massage table with her legs resting outside, Bulma admired the view, 18’s pussy was pink with just a little bit of blonde pubes on top of it, she was dying to know what it tasted like, but for now she’d have to hold herself.</p><p>—	Okay, what now? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Tell me what you see. – Said Bulma.</p><p>Inside the box was dark, but soon after a monitor on top of her head lighted up.</p><p>—	I see a monitor. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Good, and what is it showing? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Uh… nothing, just a blank screen. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Alright, let’s start the test then – Said Bulma – I’ll use a couple dildos in your pus- vagina, and you’ll tell me your opinion about it, these dildos are shaped after real cocks of a few volunteers.<br/>
—	Anyone I know? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	You’ll see. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Okay, and what do you want me to say? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	I need to know how it feels compared to a real penis and your sensation about it, if it feels good or not and all that. – Said Bulma – After that I’ll reveal who the dildo was modeled after on the screen on top of your head.<br/>
—	Sounds easy enough… - Said 18.</p><p>From the table, Bulma picked the first dildo, a small one, just barely bigger than her pinky.</p><p>—	Are you ready for the first one? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Sure, go ahead. – 18 replied.<br/>
—	Alright… - Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma rested her hands on 18’s thighs and approached the dildo towards 18’s pussy, the head touched the labia and due to its minimum size, it penetrated with ease.</p><p>—	You can go deeper than that… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Uh… it’s all in. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Oh… - Said 18, surprised, having a feeling of déjà vu.<br/>
—	So, what do you think? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Are you sure it’s all in? I can barely feel anything – Said 18.<br/>
—	R-Really? – Bulma asked, somewhat concerned.<br/>
—	Yeah, who was this one modeled after? – 18 asked, out of curiosity.<br/>
—	Uh… w-we should move to the next one! – Bulma suggested.<br/>
—	Why? Just tell me. – 18 insisted.<br/>
—	Well… okay. – Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma pushed a button on her phone and the picture of the owner of the penis behind the dildo was revealed on the monitor, Krillin, another awkward silence fell between them.</p><p>—	Uh… 18? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Just go to the next one. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Okay. – Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma picked the next dildo, bigger than the last although still small, but what it didn’t have in size, it had in thickness, its girth was as thick as a 2L bottle, she lubed it up before putting it to use.</p><p>—	Ready? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Yes. – 18 replied.</p><p>18 felt Bulma’s fingers on top of her thighs before another dildo touched her labia, this time spreading her pussy apart, Bulma had to put some strength behind it to push it in, 18 never felt her pussy being spread like that before, its length almost reached halfway inside her pussy before stopping.</p><p>—	Okay, it’s all in! – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Geez! Is that really a cock!? – 18 asked – It feels like you’re fisting me with a boxing glove!<br/>
—	So… what do you think? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	At least I felt something this time… - 18 whispered to herself.<br/>
—	What? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	N-Nothing… - Said 18 – I don’t think I would use something like this, it just spreads my pussy but it doesn’t go deep enough to give me any pleasure.<br/>
—	I see, do you want to know who’s the owner of this one? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Sure… - 18 replied.</p><p>The image of Oolong appeared on the screen.</p><p>—	Tsc! That stupid pig… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to make him stop transforming his dick into something else and actually use his real penis. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	How did you convince him? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	L-Let’s move to the next one! – Said Bulma, dodging the question.</p><p>Bulma pulled out Oolong’s dildo from 18’s pussy and picked the next one on the table, bigger than Oolong, but it’s thickness was the one of a normal dick, overall, it’s size wasn’t anything special, not too big, but not too small either.</p><p>—	Ready? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Go ahead. – 18 replied.</p><p>Again, Bulma spread 18’s legs and pushed the third dildo inside her, it went deeper, its full length reached halfway inside her pussy.</p><p>—	It’s all in. – Said Bulma – What do you think?<br/>
—	Hmm, move around a little. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Okay… - Bulma replied.</p><p>Bulma began slowly moving the dildo back and forward, pulling it out and pushing back in.</p><p>—	You can go faster. – Said 18.</p><p>Bulma picked up the pace, fucking 18 with the dildo.</p><p>—	Hmmm… not bad. – Said 18 – It’s not too big, I think I’d recommend this for a first time, but if you have experience then this one will be disappointing.<br/>
—	Yeah, I feel the same way... – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	What are these made of? – 18 asked – They feel so… real.<br/>
—	It’s made of a rubbery material that I created in my lab – Said Bulma – I created it with the intend of replicating a real penis as close as possible.<br/>
—	I can tell. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Well, do you want to know who this one belongs to? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Sure. – Said 18.</p><p>The image of Yamcha appeared on the monitor.</p><p>—	Who’s that? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	It’s Yamcha. – Said Bulma – Did you… forget about him?</p><p>18 searched deep in her memory looking for who he was, it took a while but she finally remembered Yamcha, although she never paid any attention to him.</p><p>—	Oh, him, yeah I remember him… I think. – Said 18.<br/>
—	Let’s just move to the next one. – Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma pulled out Yamcha’s dildo and grabbed the next one, which almost seemed like an improved version of it, it was bigger and thicker, and one that Bulma had plenty of experience with.</p><p>—	Ready? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Yes. – 18 replied.</p><p>18 felt Bulma’s hands lying on her thighs and something touching her pussy, the head got in, followed by the rest of it, the overall size and shape fitted her like a glove, it went just deep enough to touch her G-Spot, something that her husband had never achieved before, and its thickness spread the walls of her pussy in a way that only provided pleasure.</p><p>—	Okay, it’s all the way in. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Oh, can you move around a little? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Sure. – Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma began moving the dildo back and forward, 18 got silent as she did so, enjoying the sensation, Bulma noticed that the dildo was getting wet as 18 got horny, and picked up the pace of her movements.</p><p>Inside the box, 18 began moaning and her legs started twitching, she didn’t even know she had a G-Spot, that was the first time the Android felt so good with sex.</p><p>—	F-Fuck! Don’t stop! – Said 18.<br/>
—	I’m not going to… - Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma increased the speed and 18’s moans got louder, Bulma was enjoying the experience as much as 18, to be in control over the Android was a mere fantasy until that day, the blonde was at her limit, about to have the first orgasm of her life.</p><p>—	I’m… CUMMING! – 18 screamed.</p><p>Her legs stretched and twitched as her pussy began spamming, Bulma pushed the dildo as deep as she could inside the Android’s pussy and slowly decreased the speed before pulling it out, the dildo was drenched in 18’s juices, Bulma couldn’t resist the temptation and sucked it all up, enjoying the taste of the blonde.</p><p>—	I think you enjoyed that one a bit too much… - Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Y-Yeah… - Said 18, still recovering from the orgasm – Show me who owns this one.<br/>
—	Heh, are you sure? It might be a bit of a shock… - Said Bulma.<br/>
—	I HAVE to know after that! – Said 18.<br/>
—	Okay… - Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma pushed a few buttons on her phone and the picture of Goten showed on the screen.</p><p>—	WHAT?! – 18 asked, shocked with the revelation – ARE YOU SERIOUS?!<br/>
—	Trust me, I am… - Said Bulma.</p><p>18 was speechless, she couldn’t believe that the little Goten, who was only a few years older than her daughter and could just barely reach her knees, was the owner of the cock that made her cum for the very first time.</p><p>—	H-How… - 18 asked, still in shock.<br/>
—	I found out about it when he was playing with Trunks in the pool – Said Bulma – Trunks decided to pull a prank on me and undo my bikini in front of Goten, and when my boobs fell out, he got such a hard boner that his dick jumped out of his shorts, and I just had to find out how good he was after that.<br/>
—	And..? - 18 asked, curious.<br/>
—	He was amazing… - Bulma replied – Did you know he’s got a crush on you?<br/>
—	D-Does he… - 18 replied.</p><p>18 was still trying to process all that information, she never imagine that Goten would be a part of this experiment, but now she found out something that never crossed her mind, the little Goten wasn’t as little as the imagined.</p><p>—	Well, are you ready for the next one or do you need a minute to rest? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	N-No, let’s move on… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Okay then. – Said Bulma, putting the dildo back on the table.</p><p>She picked the next one, it was large, the first on the line to be bigger than average, just a bit thicker than the last one, after her reaction with the last dildo, Bulma was curious to hear what she would say about this one.</p><p>—	Are you ready? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Yes… - Said 18.</p><p>And like before, Bulma touched the tip of the dildo against 18’s labia and penetrated her, her pussy was still sensitive since the last orgasm and she could feel every inch of it spreading her insides.</p><p>The length was just long enough to reach all the way into her womb, and its girth was nearly perfect, stretching her cunt like no one had ever done before, it was almost like a direct upgrade from the last one.</p><p>—	Ah… fuck… - Said 18.<br/>
—	How about we change things up a bit? – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	What do you mean? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	You’ll see… - Bulma replied.</p><p>Bulma removed the dildo from 18’s pussy and grabbed a strap on from inside a drawer, she putted on top of her pants and attached the dildo to it before going back to 18.</p><p>—	I think you’ll enjoy this way more… - Said Bulma.</p><p>Bulma touched the tip of the dildo on 18’s pussy again and penetrated her, pushing it all the way in.</p><p>—	F-Fuck! What did you do? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	I’m just using a strap on, figured the results would be more… satisfying this way. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Don’t stop now! – Said 18.</p><p>Bulma began pounding 18 in a way Krillin was never able to, the Android didn’t know a mere dildo could provide so much pleasure, moaning loudly inside the box.</p><p>—	Ah…. Ah… I’m… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Cumming? – Bulma asked.</p><p>The scientist grabbed 18’s waist and picked up the speed of her hips, Bulma was curious to see just what face the Android was making behind the box, but the reaction on the lower half of her body said a lot, her legs were shaking and her toes were curling, the blonde’s moans were getting louder at each pound.</p><p>—	AH, YES! – 18 screamed.</p><p>And a few more thrusts later the blonde finally climaxed once more, letting her juices fly out of her pussy and land on Bulma’s jeans, even with the wood box between them, Bulma could hear 18 taking deep breaths to recover from the orgasm.</p><p>—	I didn’t know you could squirt like that. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Neither did I… - 18 replied.<br/>
—	First time, huh. – Said Bulma – Well, I guess this one has your approval as well…<br/>
—	Y-Yeah… - Said 18 – Will you show me who’s owns this one?<br/>
—	Of course. – Said Bulma, pulling her phone again.</p><p>On the monitor above the Android’s head, a photo of Gohan appeared.</p><p>—	I should’ve imagined. – Said 18 – Did you two ever…<br/>
—	Do you really need to ask? – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	I guess not, is he… that good? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Why? Interested in taking a sample? – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	N-No… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Sure you don’t… - Said Bulma – But with Gohan you have to take the lead first because there’s no way he’ll go after you, even if he’s interested he’s too much of a “nice guy” for that, but when he gets going… well, you should see for yourself.</p><p>Bulma played a video in the monitor, the video showed her completely naked riding Gohan on her bed, her boobs bounced up and down and the angle showed a nice view of his cock going in and out of her.</p><p>18 watched the video in silence, her curiosity grew larger at each second, Bulma had a look of pure ecstasy stamped on her face and was moaning out of control.</p><p>“B-Bulma, I’m…” Said Gohan.<br/>
“Do it! Fill me up, Gohan!” Bulma replied.</p><p>Gohan’s hair glowed yellow for a brief second as he unloaded his balls inside Bulma, taking her to an orgasm, the scientist was moaning out of control as she felt every drop of cum being shot inside her.</p><p>18 was getting wet, but with both hands inside the box there was nothing she could do to relief herself, her lust was taking over her mind, the image of Krillin was vanishing, being replaced by the ones who gave her some real satisfaction.</p><p>—	B-Bulma… - Said 18.<br/>
—	Yes? – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Can we move on to the next one? – 18 asked..<br/>
—	Heh, of course… - Said Bulma – But just so you know, I left the best one for last.</p><p>“There’s an even better one?!” 18 thought.<br/>
Bulma removed Gohan’s dildo from the strap on and grabbed the next one, its girth was so large she could barely wrap her fingers around it, almost like a soda can, and its sheer size was too big to fit most women, but Bulma had the impression that this one was just perfect for the Android.</p><p>—	To think that such a nice cock belongs to… him. – Bulma said to herself.</p><p>She attached the dildo to her strap on and went back to 18, pushing the head against her.</p><p>—	Ready? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Y-Yes… - Said 18.</p><p>Bulma penetrated her, the blonde was so wet that there was no need for lube, the dildo slipped right in without any resistance, the scientist went in slowly, pushing the head in, then going deeper… and deeper… and deeper, stretching her pussy to the limit.</p><p>—	Ah… - 18 began moaning – F-Fuck…</p><p>When she thought it was already all the way in, to her surprise, Bulma kept moving, reaching deep inside 18’s womb, the Android felt like the dildo was made for her, she never imagined that her pussy could be stretched like that.</p><p>—	I’ll start moving now. – Said Bulma.</p><p>The scientist started the experiment, moving her hips back and forward and paying close attention to her subject’s reactions, slowly thrusting her hips, she had barely started and 18 was already moaning.</p><p>“This is way more fun that I expected!” Bulma thought “How’s she gonna react to this!”<br/>
Bulma assumed a better stance for what was about to come, spreading her legs, pushing her weight forward and holding herself on top of the box, 18 had a bad feeling.</p><p>Without a warning, Bulma started moving roughly, pounding 18’s pussy with all of her might.</p><p>—	AH! F-FUCK! BULMA?! – 18 screamed.</p><p>Bulma was moving so violently that the box 18 was in began shaking, the Android’s body was trembling with the impact of their hips and she couldn’t control her moans, her pussy was drenching wet, leaking onto the floor.</p><p>The blonde wrapped her legs around Bulma’s hips, as Bulma expected, despite this dildo being too big for most woman, it was perfect for 18, her Android cunt was far superior to a regular one and she took it all the way in without any resistance, a grin formed on Bulma’s face as a wicked idea crossed her mind.</p><p>—	Enjoying yourself in there? – Bulma asked, pounding the Android nonstop.</p><p>18 kept moaning, Bulma reached for the table and grabbed Goten’s dildo.</p><p>—	Want to feel even better? – She asked.</p><p>Bulma lubed up Goten’s dildo with her own saliva before proceeding with her plan, she reached for 18’s ass and gave her a nice surprise, pushing the second dildo inside her hole.</p><p>The Android gave a loud scream, more of pleasure than anything else, to have 2 cocks inside her, even if they were mere replicas, was a new experience, and one that she enjoyed it very much.</p><p>—	F-FUCK! FUCK MEEE! – 18 screamed.</p><p>The scientist continued to hammer her pussy, now stabbing the blonde’s asshole at the same time, the feeling was overwhelming, putting the Android in a state of euphoria.</p><p>—	I’m… CUMMING! – 18 screamed.</p><p>Her legs tightened even more around the Bulma’s hips, shaking as her pussy squirted like a fire hose, shooting her juices all over the scientist’s jeans, but she didn’t stop moving, Bulma pushed the dildo as deep as she could inside 18’s pussy, intensifying the pleasure even further while a bulge grew on her stomach.</p><p>After she decided she had enough, Bulma pulled out the dildo, it was drenched, she could still hear 18’s heavy breathing inside the box, her legs were still twitching and her pussy was still squirting just slightly.</p><p>—	So… would you like to know who this one was modeled after? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Y-Yeah… - 18 replied.</p><p>Bulma smiled and pushed the button, a picture of Master Roshi appeared on the screen, shocking 18.</p><p>—	You… are kidding me, right? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Nope, believe it or not, that was all Roshi… - Said Bulma.<br/>
—	I… you can’t be serious! – Said 18.<br/>
—	You can ask anyone, me, ChiChi, my mom, Videl… - Said Bulma – Everyone will say the same thing…<br/>
—	W-Wait, you… ALL of you fucked Roshi? – 18 asked, surprised.<br/>
—	After you do it you’ll understand why… - Said Bulma.<br/>
—	M-Me?! I’ll never-<br/>
—	That’s what we all thought… - Said Bulma – We’ll never fuck that pervert old man, but in a way or another, we did… and then we never stopped.</p><p>18 stayed silent, she didn’t know what to say, she lived with that pervert old man for years, turning down his daily attempts of molesting her, and now the man behind the biggest orgasm of her life turned out to be the one she hated the most.</p><p>—	If you don’t believe me, I can show you… - Said Bulma.</p><p>On the monitor, several films played at once, each one showing Roshi with a different woman, with Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and all of them had the same look of pure pleasure on their eyes, with their drooling mouths wide open letting out their loud screams of lust.</p><p>—	I don’t want to see that! – Said 18.<br/>
—	Heh, you do you… - Said Bulma.</p><p>All that she wanted now was to go back home and rest.</p><p>—	Are we done now? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Hmm… no, there’s just one more thing. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	What is it? – 18 asked.</p><p>Bulma kneeled in front of 18, putting her face right in front of her wet cunt, the scientist bit her lower lip, anticipating the moment she waited so long for, 18 was wondering what the silence was about, but then she felt something, a soft breathing against her pussy.</p><p>Bulma went to attack, eating that pussy relentlessly, 18 yelped in surprise but didn’t try to push her away, she felt her slick tongue barging into her pussy, her back arched in pleasure as her eyes rolled over.</p><p>Her taste was addicting, Bulma pushed her tongue as deep as possible inside 18’s pussy, trying to taste every inch of her, 18 pushed her hands in the small space left on the hole of the box and grabbed the scientist by the hair.</p><p>The Android pulled Bulma closer, pushing her mouth even further inside her.</p><p>—	F-FUCK! Bulma… don’t stop! – Said 18.</p><p>The scientist had no plans of doing so, she picked up the speed of her tongue and her licks got faster and faster, she could drink all of 18’s juices as they were being produced, the blonde was getting closer to her limit once more.</p><p>—	Ah… again… - Said 18.</p><p>And for the third time that day, and on her entire life, she squirted, shooting her juices straight into Bulma’s mouth, who gladly drank it all up still with her mouth glued to 18’s cunt.</p><p>Only after 18’s hips stopped shaking, Bulma let go of her, cleaning her mouth with the sleeve of her coat and unlocking the box, 18 finally got out of it after what felt like hours, her heart was still beating fast and her whole body was sweaty, after cumming so many times in a row she couldn’t even move her legs.</p><p>—	That was… good… - Said 18.<br/>
—	I’m glad you appreciate it. – Said Bulma – After watching your pussy exposed like that I just had to give it a taste…</p><p>Bulma picked a thermos bottle, poured a green liquid on a mug and gave it to 18.</p><p>—	Here, drink this, it will give your energy back. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	I don’t need this, infinite energy, remember? – Said 18.</p><p>The Android tried to get up from the box, but fell on her knees with her legs shaking.</p><p>—	Looks like not even you can walk away after cumming like that. – Said Bulma, offering the mug.</p><p>The Android quietly picked the mug and drank all the content of it, instantly getting her energy back.</p><p>—	What is this? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	A little energy drink I made. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Well, it works. – Said 18.</p><p>18 was putting her clothes back on when she noticed the line of dildos aligned on the table, the last 3 still covered with her juices.</p><p>—	You don’t mind if I take these with me, right? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	Hmm? Not at all, consider it a gift. – Said Bulma.<br/>
—	Thanks. – Said 18, putting Goten, Gohan and Master Roshi’s dildos in her purse.<br/>
—	You… are not going to take Krillin’s? – Bulma asked.<br/>
—	Why would I do that? – 18 asked.<br/>
—	N-Nevermind… - Said Bulma – I’ll call you again if I need your help with some… experiments again.<br/>
—	And I’ll call you if I need someone to eat my pussy like that again. – Said 18, smiling.<br/>
—	I’ll be here whenever you need me. – Said Bulma.</p><p>18 left the Capsule Corp and went back home, she only participated in the experiment for the money but that helped her realize something, after being married to Krillin for years, she’s never achieve a real orgasm even once, but after only a few moments with the copy of another man’s cock inside her pussy she came in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Bulma planted the seed of curiosity inside her mind, if a rubber replica made her feel like that, how would the real thing affect her? Instead of living with that curiosity she decided to act on it, no more living an unsatisfied life with a short dick husband, 18 knew what she wanted and now she would take it.</p><p>The little Goten, his brother Gohan and the old Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, those were the owners of the real cock behind the fake ones, and those were the men who would give a new meaning to 18’s life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me:</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>